little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruined Concert (Gadget version)
After the merpeople and mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A white duck with a yellow bill and a blue octopus' lower body, wearing a matching sailor hat with a black brim and tassel, named Donald Duck, appeared. Donald cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Dijon!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Merpeople and mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a slender Arabic dog with light brown fur, a black nose and floppy ears, white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, and a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a white turban on his head and gold cuffs. His name was King Dijon the Thief. Majestic and proud, Dijon smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Dijon sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the merpeople and mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous TIMON!" Donald announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a beige meerkat with a peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, brown ears, wide bulging eyes, and red hair. Anyway, Timon waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Dijon. Dijon spoke to Timon. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Timon." Dijon got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Timon chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your nieces, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Dijon's seven nieces had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my third oldest/little Gadget." said Dijon. Timon turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Gadget was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Gadget should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his hair. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Timon swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - four mermaids and two female mer-animals in each shell. One of the mermaids was a slender, beautiful bat with light bown fur, a peach muzzle and belly, yellow eyes with a dark blue iris, pink ear innards, mahogany wing innards, and a yellow mertail with clear light yellow fins. She also wears a yellow hat with golden feathers. Her name was Foxglove, Dijon's first-born niece. The second mermaid was a 14-year-old slender, beautiful squirrel with tan fur with light tan markings at the muzzle, inside her small, and rounded ears, a white bucktooth, orange-red hair tied in a braid, long limbs, cyan blue eyes, dark red nose, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a pink arch-type bow on her head and a matching shell bra. Her name was Tammy, Dijon's second-born niece. The third mermaid was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, wearing a blue shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, blue, fish-like hat. Her name was Alice Liddell, Dijon's youngest niece. The fourth mermaid was a English woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and a yellow mertail with clear white fins, wearing a forest green shell bra. She also wore a big yellow hat with spikes. Her name was Jane Porter, Dijon's fourth-born niece. The fifth mermaid was a 12-year-old princess with fair skin, long, flowing, blonde hair, pink lips, blue eyes, and a magenta mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a violet shell bra. Her name was Princess Eilonwy, Dijon's fifth-born niece. The sixth and last mermaid was a 14-year-old girl with fair skin, pink lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, lavender eye shadow, and a blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name was Gogo Tomago, Dijon's sixth-born niece. Foxglove, Tammy, Alice Liddell, Jane Porter, Princess Eilonwy, and Gogo Tomago: Oh, we are the nieces of Dijon Great uncle who loves us and named us well Dijon stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: Foxglove Foxglove popped up with her hat with feathers. Foxglove: La la la La la la La la LA! Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: Tammy Tammy floated up with baby pink feathers and put them behind her back. Tammy: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: Alice Alice: La la la! Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: Jane After Alice, came Jane. Jane: La-a la la! Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: Eilonwy When she was done with her solo, Eilonwy swam forward to the stage. Eilonwy: La la la! Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: Gogo Gogo: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses (with Alice wearing a black hair band with a bow centered on top) gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: And then there is the third-born/youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our third oldest/seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Timon continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Dijon got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his third-oldest/youngest niece show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Foxglove, Tammy, Alice, Jane, Eilonwy, and Gogo: To sing a song Timon just wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Gad-'' Timon and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Gadget? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Timon in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Dijon, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "GADGET!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs